Anne Boleyn-Knowledge is a dangerous thing
by LadyAnneBullen17
Summary: Anne doesn't escape her fate at first, but then a second chance is offered to her. With the knowledge of May 19th on her mind she re-enters the world she so readily left. How will the knowledge of the events change the way she acts. Is there a chance for her to carry her son to full term? Or is her fate a fixed point in time that can never be changed.
1. Chapter 1

"I would willingly have suffered many deaths to deliver them. But as I see it pleases the King I willingly accompany them in death. Knowing that I will join them and live an endless life of peace"

Heaven is not what I thought it would be. Looking around I can not see a single person I longed to join. My friends that suffered the axe for me. My darling brother George, robbed of his life because he loved me more than his pious spiteful poisonous wife. All of the memories that I have of George are fading. Is this what happens? Will I be stranded in this void, forgetting those who loved me, who died for me, and those who lied under torture, who died for the sin of sending an innocent woman to the swordsman?. I look around desperately looking for some sort of existence I am very well aware of my own. I can feel the damask of my gown against my flesh. The heavy weight around my neck from a necklace. I will myself to touch the necklace and find it is my trademark 'B' necklace dripping richly with tear drop pearls. I trace my hand down over my gown. Feeling pearls sewn onto the fabric, lace, silk, damask, and velvet. I find embroidered flowers and realise instantly which dress I am wearing. Tudor green with white Tudor Roses on it. The dress I wore the day Henry came to Heaver and proclaimed his love for me and the cursed idea of leaving Catherine for me first came into his mind. Thanks too my words. ' I will never be your mistress and you have a wife so I can never be yours' I remember his ice blue eyes calculating, thinking of what I had just told him. Yes I will be yours but only when I am your wife. That is what I told him praying his infatuation would move onto another girl. Yet it did not. That day, that day was the start of the cursed life I was to lead for years to come. Leading up to May 19th when finally I was able to take leave of this world. I can still remember the smell of crushed rose petals under my slippers, and the huff of Henry's chest as he took leave as quickly as he had come

As I think of Heaver I realise where I am. The area around me morphs, as if an artist is painting in the scene around me I watch as flowers appear, roses, red, yellow, white, pink and cream. The smell of grass peppered with summer rain, the heat from the sun touches my skin. I realise, quickly what is happening. I am back at Heaver. I pray only to see George and soon enough I see his figure. Swaggering up too me dressed as elegantly as a peacock he smiles at me and drops his cap rushing to pick me up and spin me around. "Anne... " he whispers into my ear. " I waited for you. I watched as you walked. I prayed I prayed you would feel no pain. I prayed that you would die swiftly so you could join me here" his voice sounds like an Angels. Is that what he is now? I find myself wondering before I pull back to study his features. His eyes piercing with a knowing look about them. The look he would always have. The love in his eyes no longer hidden from mine. I smile and reach closer slipping my left hand through his hair. Then trailing down his back the velvet of his doublet against my flesh.

"Where... where are we George?" I manage to ask as he runs his own hands through the tendrils of my hair that cascades down my back. He finds my eyes.

"Heaven Anne we're in Heaven away from the world. Away from the pain that the world put us through here we can watch Elizabeth grow and Henry suffer for what he did to you and to me." He finds my eyes and I force a smile to appear on my lips.

Around us Heaver surrounded us. The familiar brick of the walls, the Ivy climbing to the sky that seems an endless vast blue. No clouds too be seen. I watch as I the windows appear and in them I see a ghost of myself in each. A little staring at a sundial being called by her brother, a young woman in the court of France longing to return home with my sister, A woman confident meeting the king, a Queen, A mother, an Enemy. As the last window appeared to me. The breath in my chest catches as the dress I am wearing feels all to tight. I see my head held up lips still moving. I can hear the cannon fire, the solemn people that just watched. The windows all as vivid as I remember. I move around George and approach a darkened window. Staring in, I see myself, lost in a desperate clutching between my legs as I try to stop the babe I had inside me from leaving. I continue to watch and hear my voice ' no no no no' my figure drops onto the bed writhing in pain. Screaming ' My Boy... My Boy' watching this I feel the pain all over again. Tis too much for me to bare. I turn myself and look into a nearby window. Less than two away from the first I looked at. I notice that I am holding a child. My sweetest friend and daughter. Elizabeth. A few hours old if that. Behind me George laughs as I look up at him in wonder " five fingers George she only has five... and her fathers hair she has her fathers hair!" I beam proudly. From this perspective I realise why Jane, plain Jane Parker(Boleyn) became such an enemy toward me. George looks down at me and Elizabeth acting the proud father. Stroking my hair through with a comb as I coddle Elizabeth willing to be away from Henry. I sigh, had I realised how close me and George were back then, and how anyone could get the wrong idea about us I would have changed things. I would have encouraged George to love his wife. To love her poison if not for her then for me knowing what I know now. Jane willingly lied and sent me and George to her deaths. Perhaps she will meet the same death. I hope one day she feels just an ounce of the pain she caused me. The next window calls me too it quickly and I realise what I am staring at within a few moments. Sat on a throne, holding my head high as I am crowned, Henry's voice fills my ears ' I do solemnly crown you Queen of England' and passed the holy sceptres of the sovereign. Honour and Grace. That day I was warned. I was warned of what would come. A man or woman made a move on my life. He tried to shoot me. Heavily pregnant beloved wife of Henry the IIIV and nothing came of it. They tell me they tried to find the associator but nothing ever came of it. Perspective has only been given too me too little too late. I am dead so how am I meant to change what I see. How can I avoid the pain. If I could go back I would change so much... so much. If I could go back. I would run. I would run as fast as I could away from Henry with Elizabeth. I would run with my daughter and never turn my head back. I would live outcast but I would live.

Chapter One. - The sweat is gone. I am anew

I open my eyes and at first I think I am still at Heaver. The heady scent of lavender and rose surrounding me. I look above me and see a plain canopy to a bed. I can only feel a night-shift on my body and I feel unbearably weak . I lift my hand and wipe away the sweat on my forehead. I feel so weak. This can not be heaven. Perhaps, God wished to torment me first and then send me to hell where I surly would belong for wishing ill on people even if they are Jane Seymour. I hear someone's voice. A girl shouting for someone to see me. Perplexed I raise myself up sitting up against a pillow behind me. I look around. I am at Heaver. I realise. Looking around me my plain chamber. With dresses tidied away but peaking out of the wardrobe. Thanks to the amount. I realise I should have recognised the smell . Mother insisted on pleasant smells to mask the bodily smells that are putrid and rotten. I look at the door as I hear the thud of heavy footsteps. The door swings open and I stare angrily at the person facing me. My old father. A man that should have laid down his own life to protect me but instead he allowed my uncle to send me to the swordsman without a fair trial. His mind had already been made up for him by Cromwell and my husband. I watch as he approaches and falls to his knees beside me. " Anne... do you realise what you have done? You've risen from the dead. Now things can be just as they were before. You can see the King again" I watch him almost dumbfounded. I frown and lay back weakly. " can... you send in rose" I mutter with a aching throat " I wish to bathe and dress then go for a walk" I dismiss the idea of returning to court. Perhaps, just perhaps I have been granted a chance at life once more. I look at him. Poor Thomas Boleyn. If he knew that he would loose everything before he pushed me into the Kings arms and made me play such games with him. I smile sweetly as he kisses my forehead. I watch him walk to leave the room.

"Papa I love you" I say slowly. He pauses and turns his head to address what I had said then he smiles pleasantly and walks out. After dressing almost feeling like the ghost I am though I can eat and drink well enough. I finished off an entire plate of spiced cakes and a goblet of wine with no problem. I sat back on my bed and picked up a letter. From the King.

' My Dearest Anne,

I long to be by your side. I long for this plague to be over. I firmly believe God has sent this plague to show me how I have displeased him in marrying Catherine. I long to marry a woman such as you. My one beloved. I will never falter in my affections for you. I wish you well dear heart. Please do not die. I need you by my side as my Queen, As my Wife, as my world.'

Your ever loving servant Henry'

I crumple the letter up and lay down. Hours pass before I raise again and see George more himself than ever smiling at me. " Anne.." he whispers knowingly. He looks at me "How is your neck?" He asks and then he laughs "Anne do you realise what has happened. We have come back. We came back! In our dying bodies we came back! We can change everything now. I can make sure you do not end up at the same fate that brought us here" he smiles at me and I look at him even more perplexed. Before I realise who I am looking at. He is not my brother. Not the one I remember. He looks at me sadly. His eyes knowing... far too knowing.

"This is far too strange George... perhaps one day we will be given a reason for what has happened. For now we have to continue the way we were. I have to return to Court and be his.." I look at him seriously " George... our only problem that brought us to death was you wife. You have to be a husband too her. She was far too jealous... no she is jealous. George for us. For the baby I will conceive for my Elizabeth so she can grow up with her other beside her please love Jane as you love me" He nods as I speak and grabs my hand placing it against his cool cheek refreshing my body as I watch him.

It is hardly a week before I am riding out to see Henry. I think for a while if I should broach the subject of what I am going through with him. Then I realise if he would willingly cause me this pain. That pain. Then surly he would think me insane if I mentioned any of this to him. Dressed with a loose black veil wrapped around my head my hair down. I approach Henry. He smiles at me grabbing me with passion. Kissing me and uttering " Thank God. Praise be to God. Thank God" over and over into my hair. My ear, my neck as he peppers kisses almost feverishly along my skin. I smile and relax. For that moment I am able to relax. I am years away from my fate. But I know now I won't be able to change history unless I am clever. Unless I use everything I know to help me.

Returning to court I am granted less than a day alone with Henry. His wife returns and I am forced to act the lady in waiting too her. When will Henry wake up and see that I need to get away from Catherines Even as I ask that too myself I realise it will be too long yet. I will have to wait for him for my crown for my daughter for far too long. I will have to let the woman I despise so much continue in her pious old ways, angering Henry for me to coddle and tame. I will have to let Henry grow angry with Wolsey. Angry enough to choose between the two of us, and of course I know who he will choose. Me. He will choose the woman that promised him a son from the first day he had is hands on her. The woman that used the fear in him as a mortal man and as a king to get what I wanted. I had to use every trick in the book and then some. Maybe this time it can be different. As long as I am careful I could change so much. Perhaps if I never walk in on Jane and Henry together then I will never loose the baby that was ironically a boy. A baby boy that I lost because of his father. My ladies in waiting, Madge, cousin Madge, who gladly went to bed with my husband and then proceeded to highlight what she believed to be incest. If only they had come too me before they did such a thing. I consider all of my ladies one by one. A gift granted from Henry. To have my own ladies of court. To seemingly create two courts, two queens. Two worlds for Henry to play in. My court being the one that drinks and celebrates good fortune until the early hours of the morning, and Catherine s court, that seems to be depleting in numbers more and more as time goes by. Only the ever loyal Spanish women stand by Catherine with utter reverence. Others behind her back are my greatest friends and her greatest enemy. Behind my back it is the same though less spoke off through out the court. The people know Henry has chosen me. Everyone. So how can Wolsey not see the danger he is in? I know what will happen too him. The king will send him away. In a desperate plea Wolsey will try to retain his promise within the court by giving away York Palace to the King but that will only buy him a few more weeks. Soon he will travel in the bitter cold and die suddenly at an Abbey. A man that has been by the side of the king since he was brought to the throne. A man that has guided him well and true up until when I came along and he showed no respect toward me. Wolsey made an enemy of me long before Henry and he should know that. So why, why does he persist in his ridiculous obsession of hate toward me. He likes Catherine no more either. Any sensible man that wished to retain his place in a court such as this world surly have the sense to be on my side. Perhaps he has realised that his pretence of liking me will not wash with me. He made an enemy of me far too quickly and far too sharply. A mistake for anyone. Wolsey continues to annoy Henry. I wish I cold scream at him that he will die in filth. That he will keel over and then be buried with little respect or even a bat of eyelashes from Henry. A man who looked at Wolsey like a father

Life a the court is much different now I have realised what will happen to all of us. What will happen to my daughter. I know it must sound ridiculous to you as you read my account. But I know. I know what will happen. Elizabeth if you are reading this you are yet to be conceived.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The happiness that I felt the first time I was in this position, the elation I had felt knowing that the King of England loved me is dulled. Every time I look around me I see the ghosts of the people I lost toward the end. Those who abandoned me when I needed them the most. All scuttling across to that mousy Jane Seymore. She does not recide at court yet, if only there was a way to stop Henry ever stumbling on Wolf Hall in a few years.

The sun streams through the open windows letting in a cool breeze the smell of roses and tulips carried in on the wind. Sitting by the window I gaze out at the pond beneath my window. I watch ladies of the court strolling by the waters edge Catherine is walking with Mary by her side talking to her daughter. For once I see her smiling happily forgetting the danger she is in of loosing everything. Henry will turn away from her for me unless...

Snapped out of my thoughts I look up as George strolls into my rooms unanounced. " How is your new lot in life Brother?"I tease refering to his once and ever annoying wife.

" She...seems bareble I only hope that once she has a child in her stomach I can send her away and be happy once more. She brings a storm with her Anne, constantly telling me that we should leave court. Pleading to leave and get away from the two waring factions" he smiles his charming smile. One that has won many a lady and a man over. " She is happy though... far happier than I ever saw her..before..." his words trail off as my doors open again.

This time my Uncle Norfolk strolls in. For the frist time since my trail I see him. His hautiness is obvious, he knows he is far better than me and he exsumes confidence. " Neice, Nephew" He greets us his words trailing off into silence as neither of us look at him.

" Uncle why do we have the pleasure of your visit? We were meant to have supper tonight with the Duke of Sufolk and the King" I look at him, his eyes are near black just like mine. His nose long like a talon as he looks down at me with a calculated stare.

" Yes yes we are having supper but I came to remind you that you will be instrumental tonight Anne, the Kings mood will darken the moment we start to turn against Wolsey, You dear neice will destract him. Wear your crimson dress Henry has told me it becomes you and he likes it best" He looks at George " Should you not be with your simpering wife?" he asks his eyes narrowing slightly " I have heard her crowing about her husbands new nature and affections"

" Yes Uncle I should be with her however my sister and I need to talk so if you'd please" George gestures for him to leave a brazen move that would get a sharp reproove had our Uncle been in a less than jubliant mood thanks to tonight. He looks at us nodding his head as a sign of goodbye before turning on his heel and striding out.

George looks at me and frowns " Anne I do not like this why must we stay on course when we know what happens to us in less than ten years..."

" Elizabeth" I murmer absentmindedly " I will not rob her of her chance of life, perhaps after she is born I could convince Henry to annull our marriage and let me go" My musings fall on deaf ears as George sighs and goes to my chest pulling out the very dress that our Uncle was refereing too. " George I will not wear that dress I think the green.. yes tonight is when he will tell me about Greensleeves" I smile at warm loving memory that will soon be made a second time.

Later that night I walk to the Kings private rooms. Just as I am announced Wolsey comes out looking flustered his eyes fall on me for a moment a look of knowing in his aged eyes he almost speaks but checks himself turning away and walking out of the presence chamber. Henry see's me through the open door and smiles. His smile lights the whole room up. His eyes filled with love and affection for me I walk in unanounced and fall into his arms willingly.

That night I make a mistake I should have steered the conversation away from Wolsey but these great men were determined to bring down a pretender to power.


	3. Chapter 3

With Wolsey gone, Henry became incensed with everyone. It seems Wolsey did far more than he was given credit for. Though I knew these thunderous moods would become a part of Henry from this point his bellowing voice still rooted me to the ground. In my mind I was screaming back at him cussing and cursing him. I want to rally against him and snarl at him for being a monster instead I remain stood staring at him watching his warm creamy worn skin turn a vile putrid red his sky blue eyes turning to ice in a matter of moments. I remain silent through out his tirade of anger, though the majority is not aimed at me he looks at me as if he knows all that I do, sometimes he will look too long at my neck and I will feel my pulse quicken with fear. Nay if he knew then I am sure something more crucial would have changed for me.

George is ever cautious around Jane. Those long languid days by the forest or in the rose gardens of Hampton court seem to last forever, I watch them with thoughts of axes and blood staining my vision, I can not see past the betrayal that Jane committed even if I have escaped from that bloody end who can promise me that these changes will stand for anything? How do I know that Henry won't tire of me when he has had me? This time I have to try harder to protect what is mine until I can get Elizabeth away, away from the bloody vile court and to the safety of Hever or maybe Pembroke. " Anne come see this" George enthuses pulling me away from my foreboding thoughts. He was sat with Jane a roll of parchment in his lap. Standing smoothing the elegant skirts down over my legs I walk toward him. Looking over his shoulder I freeze. Before me is a well drawn falcon, my symbol, ripping apart a pomegranate, Katherines symbol. I glare at it squinting at the hours worth of work that he must have put into it, swallowing slowly I reach for it a small smile on my face before I snatch it and rip it in two.

"George this is not a game" I seethe " this is my future and yours do not forget that you of all people should know that treating this situation like a game you will regret it... so will I" my voice trembles emotion filling my voice, Jane stares at me confused her eyes practically leaving her face as she unashamedly looks upon my moment of weakness. I stand myself tall backing from Georges failed attempt at an embrace turning on my heal I run inside to the shelter of the cool castle. Fighting tears as blindly I find my way to my rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The warmth of the fire is a distant memory for me as I sit in the litter carrying me back to Heaver. Again I have been banished from court by Henry with his sweet words and loving caress_ ' Anne you can not be here, the Spanish ambassador is coming to court and it would not look well if I flaunted you infront of him now would it?" He pecks my lips stroking my throat before stepping back expecting me to agree. _

" _You treat me as if I'm a whore, a secret to be hidden well goodbye my lord I will not return" The fire in my belly screams in my thoughts. I stalk away from him ignoring his shouting his words the first time I heard them frightened me to the core, I truly did believe I was walking away from the future I could have but I know now, that Henry will call me back and I shall come to him. My fingers stroke over my flat stomach wishing that I could skip the years of pain that I will have to endure. _

My father is sat beside me. His face filled with a fury he dare not unleash on me. He's long since given up asking the same question " Anne what were you thinking?" His voice harsh and stinging. The moment that I arrive at Heaver Mary throws herself into my arms. I hug her tightly smiling as her two children rush out shouting my name in a chorus of happiness.

That night I dream, lost in a wood I run, I run from a beast behind me. His breath panting on my neck the second I dare stop to catch my breath. His fingers reach out and grab me harshly yanking me around to face him. I'm thrown against hard bark, lips tearing against mine, teeth biting bruising my skin, hands drag over my dress yanking my fine dress away from me. My breathing fast fear flushing through me. His voice calls out then " You will not escape your fate you will die, you will die" lips trace a line along my neck, my skin searing pain screaming in my body but I'm numb. I can not scream, even as I feel my life slip away.


	5. Chapter 5

Returning to Heaver I felt more at ease. The long lazy days of summer are relaxing. I spend the time thinking in the garden the very garden I once told Henry that I would not be his mistress and could not be his scent of the flowers blooming around me. The more and more I let myself think the more I find myselfdesperate to escape the fate that haunts me whenever I drift to sleep. Henry loves me now and that is shown in the letters and gifts of jewels and dresses that seem to come every other day. The thought of him hating me in less than ten years haunts me. Day after day my father tells me that my choice to leave court was a foolish decision eventually my will to remain silent and bite my tongue fades away and I finally snap ' Father this is my life, my choice you will not dominate me!" I scream the words at him and in a flurry of skirts I run from the dining hall ignoring the aghast looks of my family and the guests dining with us tonight. Mary promptly follows me I can hear her footsteps chasing me up the steps and down the hall. I slam the door of my chambers shut knowing that she will follow. Within moments she's behind me as I lay on my bed. Her hand on my shoulder as I let tears fall. Thoughts of my future scattering through my mind.

"Anne... what is it? Do you miss court that much?" her voice is teasing, the way you would speak to a love sick child. I frown and nod slowly thinking that it would easy enough to pretend. " Henry loves you I am sure his majesty would send for you soon do not worry" Her voice is cooing the way that she speaks to Catherine and Henry when they fall ill with a fever or trip and graze their knees. Letting my eyes shut I nod and mumble a simple goodnight.

That night I dream. He chases me again his hands grasping at the skirts of my dress but I slip through his grasp again and again. Pulling myself forward as I stumble trying not to fall to the floor and leave myself helpless. " You wont get away" his voice is crawl warping into a snarl. Waking I sit up forcing myself to calm the breathing. The murderous glare from Henry's ice blue eyes makes me pant with fear. I slip out of the covers of my bed, my dress still on.

Days later against my will I return to court. Seeing the sun drenched buildings of Hampton. Henry is there to greet me openly. This I dont remember he scoops me into his arms kissing me gently on the mouth. Everyone watching us including my father and brother who seem to look happy at this show of affection. Returning the kiss I pull back setting myself down on the ground I reach up stroking his cheek the bristels of his beard tickling my hand.


End file.
